realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrei
Adrei remains unaware of her own history. She hails from the Parapa Desert and only just begun to travel Hyrule, stepping out of her village for the first time after the death of her former caretaker, who turned out to be more than meets the eye. She hopes to find more about this man and to track down his murderers, while finding herself along the way. Background Hailing from the Parapa Deserts, Adrei’s history remains to be unknown – even to her. She has never stepped foot outside of her village, although rumors are that she came through the sands alone from outside of the region. However, her knowledge of the places and races of Hyrule are limited, although their locations are well-known to her. Never knowing her parents, she considers the closest thing she has to a guardian a man, who had taken her in when she first arrived. He was a worker of many tools and a jack of all trades, surviving by doing odd jobs every now and then that compelled him to travel deep into the wasteland. Living under his roof, Adrei proved to be as versatile and soon became ambidextrous, able to do things with both her left and right hands. Journeying through the sands in her spare time, she has gained a relatively good sense of direction and is a great observer of things. Once Adrei turned sixteen, he allowed her to accompany him on his errands that required him to go deep into the desert. The errands were always small and there were never any major casualties. This time, however, brigands were scattered around the boundaries of the village, holding peril to merchants or any visitors that only meant to pass through the village. Although he was not requested to, the man ventured out to ward them off, only taking Adrei for company because of her persistence. Unfortunately, a sandstorm was raging that day, allowing the two of them to become separated in the fierce winds. Adrei traveled through the deserts aimlessly until she saw a limp figure curled up on the ground in the distance. Recognizing it as her guardian, she scrambled over to where he was, only to stop quite a distance away after realizing that he was not alone. They appeared as figures in the sands, but their features showed that they were of various races. They stood over him and talked in hushed voices until a sharp voice barked at them – no doubt, the leader. Her eyes widened at the sound of it, recognizing it from somewhere… although she was unsure of where. His words were muffled by the sands, but it was clear that he was telling his men to move out. Realizing they were now gone, she hastily snapped out of her astonishment, and ran to her friend who was lying in the sand, deeply wounded. With her strength, she managed to find her way out and drag him back to the village. She tended to him for the next three days, but they proved to be futile in the end. He passed away after a few parting words of the usual sentimental value: “Don’t cry. Take care of yourself.” It was after his last breath that she found the note by the bedside and realized that he knew that such a thing was going to happen all along. The details in the note were vague and were hard to follow. It was obviously written hastily, but with a caring hand. It was through his letter (or will, as he called it in his letter), he entrusted his workshop and his old sword to her which was, surprisingly, in still good condition. The note brought about speculations from her, recalling that right after the man’s defeat in the desert, the brigands seemed to have dissipated into thin air. There was, no doubt, that he had been connected to them in some way. Adrei put these thoughts behind her for the meantime, realizing that her first priority was to create a fitting burial for him. Having little money, she simply buried him under the desert sands nearby their dwelling, marking the spot with a white-painted rock, as was the custom of the village. Over the next two years, Adrei took care of the shop and became his replacement, all the while training on her own with the sword he left behind. She kept the note with her as a silent reminder of the voice she had heard in the wind at that time in the desert so long ago. At last she set out from her home village, leaving the workshop in good hands of the people. Now she searches to find the owner of the mysterious voice and to find out more about who her guardian truly was… And maybe find more about her past along the way. As a person, Adrei is fairly cold and aloof to anyone she meets. However, she eventually becomes a little softer around the edges once strangers have gained her trust. Once doing so, she possesses a fierce sense of loyalty. She doesn’t like to meddle into any business that is not her own but, although she wouldn’t admit it, she would never ignore someone in danger. Apart from that, she also possesses a strong air of pride and wouldn’t accept help the first time it is presented to her. She’s a clear thinker in times of distress, although her cynical remarks can sometimes be a bit carried away. In combat, she is quick and agile and is adept in hand-to-hand combat, as well as in swordplay. However, her experience in magic is very small, as she has had little to no contact of it in her village. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters